There Was Luna
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Luna's been acting weird. Draco starts to feel something for her. What on Earth is Draco doing? DracoLuna
1. Weird Actions

Here's a Draco and Luna fic that I thought of a while ago and decided to post. Here it is... by the way it's set during HBP in Draco's POV

**Chapter one: Weird Actions**

There was Luna. Luna Lovegood. She was standing out on the snow covered grounds that were Hogwarts school. She was alone and classes were supposed to be in session. I on the other hand had ditched Potions class, and apparently so did Luna. Her face was red with a chill from the cold, and she looked unusually normal. No pins decorated her robes, her hair was tangle free, and she had matching socks. I laughed slightly. Loony Luna Lovegood was never normal. She was carrying a book. I couldn't read the title. She turned her back to me and began to walk off. I decided to do the dumb thing.

"Luna!" I had called her by her name and ran after her. I didn't know why. It was just an impulse.

I was surprised at her reaction. She didn't smile. Her face contained a blank unreadable look. "Hi." She practically ignored me.

"Luna?" I repeated. More of a question now.

"Draco Malfoy." Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"Luna... you should be in class." I said dumbly.

"You should too." She continued to frown. "I need to meet someone." This girl had my emotions a mess. I was suddenly concerned for Loony Lovegood. I felt like I should help her. I felt like… it was my duty. "Luna!" I pulled at her shoulder and turned her to face me. "Who exactly are you meeting?"

"He'll be angry. Furious in fact. I'll defiantly suffer a beating." Luna's silver eyes seemed dead. Her eyes bore into my soul and as soon as I felt I loved her, the feeling was gone as she turned away.

"Who's going to hurt you?" Worry, concern, and the need to protect Luna rushed through me. Luna just flashed me a quizzical glance. "Who's going to hurt you?" I repeated.

Again, the same quizzical glance. "That I cannot answer. Then he'll beat you." Luna said, attempting to walk away again.

"Look Luna, I'm not letting you go." With that said I forcefully pushed her back. She stumbled and fell into the snow.

"Draco!" She accused me. She must have snapped out of her trance. She was laughing now. I wasn't amused, I had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Luna! What the bloody hell was that?" I helped her up.

Luna smiled. "I…" Then she frowned. "What exactly was I doing?" She continued to laugh in my arms and I just pushed her away.

"Like I should know." I scowled and proceeded to leave.

"Thank you." She walked in front of me and smiled genuinely. I must have smiled slightly back because she started to walk away.

"Hey Loony! Wait!" I ran after her and I had stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

"Draco? What?" She asked, tilting her head. She was adorable when she did that. I couldn't let her know that though.

So I glared at her. "That's Malfoy to you! Only my friends may call me Draco."

"Really? What exactly am I to you?" She looked at me incredulously.

"A waste of time." I sneered and shoved around her.

"I don't understand you." She said after she jogged to come walk next to me.

"That makes two of us." I chuckled and she seemed to smile, humoring me. I was really confused then. She had the most beautiful smile of anyone I had ever seen. But I didn't like her. I couldn't like her. I was Draco Malfoy and she was Luna Lovegood. Loony Lovegood, the laughing stock of the whole school. And me, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin heartthrob. We could never be… I would _never_ be with her. Right?

"Your really…" Luna paused to choose her words carefully. "different now."

"Different _now_?" I repeated. We both stopped walking.

"Yes. Now. Before hand you wouldn't have even cared for someone like me. Are you alright?" She almost touched me. ALMOST. She stopped though and lowered her hand. "It's your sixth year." She pointed out.

"And you're fifth." I replied causally.

"Yes. But my father isn't in Azkaban." Luna said it calmly and slowly. I frowned and prepared to curse at her. I didn't, I said nothing, and continued walking, she of course wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm sorry." Again, she walked in front of me. "I only meant…"

"My father was in Azkaban. Everyone knows it." I cut her off. She frowned.

" I really am sorry. I didn't mean to…" She stopped completely. "You're happy about it aren't you? Your father is in Azkaban and now you don't have to be a Death Eater." She was too good. Dammned Ravenclaw.

"Your too smart." I smiled and touched her cheek. Lovingly! I touched her and I felt love for her! Again! NO! This wasn't happening! But I didn't move my hand away! _God dammit why? I should move my hand!_ I mentally yelled at myself. But the more I told myself no, the deeper I caressed her soft skin.

"Draco" She whispered my name and I felt the desire to make her say that to me in a more passionate way. In the way that she was on my bed and I was-

"Say my name again." I whispered, moving my face down, closer to her small pink lips. She moaned. I was really desperate for her now.

"Draco." She whispered again. I replied with a groan and gently kissed her lips. I moved my tongue over her lower lip and she trembled in my arms and jolted back. "Luna?" I gently held her shoulders.

"We should… get to class!" She exclaimed. Kissed my cheek. Picked up her bag, and ran off. I just stood there in awe. I loved Loony Lovegood. I lusted for her. I wanted to hear her scream my name in the heat of passion. I wanted to-

"Draco!" I heard Pansy. I groaned inwardly and turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin girl, my all-of-a-sudden worst nightmare.

"Parkinson! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. This girl had the nerve to tear me out of my fantasy.

"Did you hear?" She asked pulling lip-stick out of her bag.

"Hear what, Pansy?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. She smiled.

"You look SO hot when you do that." She attempted to touch me. I just ran for class.

"I just realized… I… don't want to get caught skipping! Bye Parkinson!" I ran for my life and got to Potions class before my life was over.

(A/N: Review if you want to. If you like it then I'm happy. lol.)


	2. Harry, Luna, and Draco

I already have the second chapter up!

**Chapter 2: Harry, Luna, and Draco**

I kept my head in my notes for most of Transfiguration. Luna Lovegood was transferred to the sixth years classes because she was too smart for her fifth year classes, and as result she's in most of my classes. It was enough to see her during lunch. But to torture me in ALL my classes. I wanted her so badly that I constantly checked to see if she was looking at me. Zambini noticed quickly. Unfortunately he sat next to me.

"Draco? What is your problem? Thinking of ways to torture Loony?" He laughed slightly and elbowed me.

I smiled devilishly and responded, "Yeah." I had _other_ kinds of torture planned for her.

"Ok man. Now it's just creepy." Blaize shuddered as if I was diseased.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you paying attention?" Professor McGonnagol snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes professor." I responded solemnly.

I swore Luna turned and smiled at me. She did! I smiled back slightly, being careful nobody would notice.

Then there was Breakfast in the Grand Hall. There was Luna. She was at the Ravenclaw table with Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. Cho constantly glared at Luna as if she was a pesky bug, and Ginny and Luna were smiling, laughing, and talking. Then I noticed Potter. Dammned Potter! He liked Luna. I could tell.

Then they started talking and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor table. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Luna." Potter was smiling dumbly. I had the impulse to chop his head off and send it to his friends and laugh as looks of horror struck them. But I gained control.

"Harry." Luna nodded toward him and sat back down. HE sat next to her.

"How's it going? Are the sixth year classes to hard for you?" What a git! Isn't it blatantly obvious that the girl is smart! She exceeds in everything!

"No." Luna chuckled at Harry's being uncomfortable. "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about? Classes?" Luna raised an eyebrow at Potter. I also wanted to get up and scream 'Yes! Malfoy 1, Potter 0!' But that would risk my hitting my head, Luna and Potter seeing me, and public humiliation. All of which I would NEVER accept.

"No. You really are smart." At this Luna didn't even flinch. She didn't like him. She COULDN'T like him. He didn't make her feel the way I could make her feel. She wreathed and craved my touch.

Luna inhaled boringly. "What do you want? Are you aware that I was talking to my friend. I would like to talk to her unless there's something _else_ you'd like to say." Malfoy 2, Potter 0!

"Okay Luna, I'll come right out and say it. I like you. A lot. And I'd like to know if… you'd go out with me?" No way! I lost a point for this. Potter 1, Malfoy 1. A tied game! I'll win Luna.

Luna frowned and had an expression that said: Oh my God Potter I'm sorry but I don't like you I _love_ Draco Malfoy. I was prepared to celebrate.

"Harry. That's really sweet of you but… I don't like you. I like…" Luna paused. "Somebody else."

Potter frowned in defeat. Malfoy 3, Potter 0! "Oh… o-okay. I-I understand."

Luna must've felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I just can't go out with someone I… don't like."

Potter left then. Now I was faced with two problems. 1. How would I escape from underneath the Ravenclaw table. 2. What if somebody saw me? I also had to figure out how to find out who Lund liked. It must've been me. I could tell. I had to know! It will kill me if I don't! It'll also kill me if it's not me.

It was too late. Before I could figure it Luna and Weasel had caught me.

"Draco!" Luna exclaimed, blushing.

"Malfoy!" Weasel backed up.

I smiled as Luna helped me out from under.

"What're you doing here?" She whispered and pulled me away from her friend.

"I was just… looking for you actually." I decided to tell the truth.

"Really?" Luna's face continued to look flushed.

"Yeah. Meet me in the library. 10:00p.m." I leaned in and whispered to her.

"No." She stepped away from me. "Tell me. It's now or never." She lowered her eyebrows in seriousness.

"Who said I wanted to _tell_ you something." I smiled in the Malfoy way and backed away. Watching her embarrassed expression.

"You!" She walked toward me though and jabbed her finger in my chest. I gently grabbed her hand to touch my chest. She moaned and I smiled.

"You're feisty. I like you that way." I whispered into her ear and ran for the Slytherin table. She just stood there. Rooted to the spot. Flushed and embarrassed I would say such a thing to the _fragile_ Luna Lovegood. I laughed now that I was a good distance away. Zambini leaned in.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

"I gave her what she wanted." I started to laugh loudly and so did Zambini. For the wrong reason of course. I was ready for tonight. This would surprise little Luna Lovegood.

(A/N: I'll continue this if you guys would like me to)


End file.
